Undone
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: After dieing to save the world from the portal that Glory opened, Buffy expected to go to heaven, but instead landed in a different world where superheros and villans are everywhere. After landing herself in the care of Dr. Fate... summary inside BtVs/JL
1. Biography

Undone | BtVS and Justice League Crossover | Biography

**| BASIC INFORMATION |**

Name:

_Joan Maria Summers_

Real Name:

_Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers_

AKA:

_Sineya The Slayer_

Occupation:

_CEO and Founder of Summers Security Corporation and Superhero_

Species:

_Human (Slayer)_

Age:

_Unknown, but appears to be in her early to mid 20's_

**| REGULAR APPEARANCE |**

Hair:

_Brunette_

Style:

_Lower back, usually in a loose bun_

Eyes:

_Green, wears glasses_

Weight:

_Unknown_

Height:

_5'3-5'4_

Skin:

_Light tan from training outside and is scattered with scars_

Body:

_Athletic and muscular for a woman_

**|HERO APPEARANCE |**

Hair:

_Black_

Style:

_Lower back, down and somewhat wavy_

Eyes:

_Green, usually hidden behind a pair of high tech glasses_

Weight:

_Unknown_

Height:

_5'6-5'7, height from heels_

Skin:

_light tan but skin not often seen from her outfit_

Body:

_Athletic and Muscular_

**| CLOTHING |**

_See profile for both work, normal and superhero_

**| EXTRA |**

Weapons:

_A Vorpal Blade, Piercing Eagle Eyes, Ghurka Kukri, Viking Sword, 2 Model 1911 R1 Centennial Gun, Model 887 Nitro Mag Tactical Shotgun and many more. _

**| SUMMARY |**

After dieing to save the world from the portal that Glory opened, Buffy expected to go to heaven, but instead landed in a different world where superheros and villans are everywhere. After landing herself in the care of Dr. Fate and his wife, she slowly recovers from her fight with Glory and gains a new life for herself with a new name. Soon after leaving the care of Dr. Fate and his wife, she becomes a superhero and the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. Buffy, now Joan Maria Summer finds herself working together with other heros to stop the world from being destroyed by evil aliens from Mars. Now she works together with the newly founded Justice League, she fights her way through aliens, villians and her heart.


	2. Prologue

AN: Hello everyone! I want to give my thanks to the people who have taken my poll to see who Buffy will be paired up with. So far things look interesting, so here is who in the lead.

Jason Blood: 5 (25%)

Bruce/Batman: 4 (20%)

Clark/Superman: 2 (10%)

Flash: 2 (10%)

J'onn J'onzz: 2 (10%)

Question: 2 (10%)

Aquaman: 1 (5%)

Hades: 1 (5%)

Hro Talak: 1 (5%)

Orion: 0

So far Jason Blood is first with Batman right behind in second. Was really surprised about how many voted for Jason, but other then that keep the votes coming!

|PROLOUGUE|

"_Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it."_

"_Be brave."_

"_Live."_

"_For me."_

_Hot pain strikes throughout my body...like millions of hot pokers hitting me at once..._

_Everything hurts..._

_My arms..._

_My legs..._

_Hell my entire hurts..._

_I know this is the end..._

_Will I be able to find it..._

_My peace..._

_That peace that I haven't felt since the Master drowned me..._

_That one thing that felt I deserve this..._

_The world will be balanced..._

_Everything hurts..._

_But...I feel at peace...Will I finally see you again..._

_Mom..._

_Everything around me is going into darkness..._

_I feel tired..._

_I can finally rest..._

_Goodbye everyone..._

_My body...it aches...but it's healing..._

_I hear voices..._

_A man...and a woman..._

_I can feel the power coming off the man..._

_Same with the woman...only not as powerful..._

_My body...it's lying on something soft..._

_A bed..._

_I feel hot...my body is burning up..._

_I feel sick..._

_Something wet...cool is on my forehead..._

_The man and woman are talking again..._

_I can hear them...but my senses are jumbled..._

_They are talking about me...something about...a portal...balance...not from this dimension..._

_Who are they?..._

_More importantly..._

_Where am I?_


	3. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

"How is she doing?"

The question echoed through the somewhat dark but candle lit room to a woman sitting on a chair next the bed that was stationed in the middle of the woman turned around to face the person who asked the question and revealed a man that many on this planet call Doctor Fate. If this man was indeed Dr. Fate than the woman who was sitting down near the bed could only be his wife, Inza.

The woman now known as Inza, answered Dr. Fate, "Much better than before. Her fever has finally started to come down, but her wounds are not healing as they should." Inza said to her husband as she leaned over to grab the now dry cloth from the forehead of a young woman that they are talking about.

The young woman could only be in her late teens, possibly her early twenties and her body was covered in bandages ranging from small to large. Her hair a once golden blonde was changing colors to that of a brunette and her face pale as snow with an expression that one can tell of pain and exhaustion.

"Dear," Inza said softly, "How exactly did she come to be here?"

Dr. Fate, quiet for a few moments, stept up to the end of the bed to look at the young woman that was certantly occupying it and watched her seemingly looking for answers.

"Early I sensed a disturbance in the balance in another world parallel to our own. That balance was disturbed when a portal was opened with a use of a Key," Dr. Fate exclaimed to his wife, "That portal hold untold evil that would have destroyed that world and would continue to our world and then to the next. However, before I could stop the portal, I sensed a great presence going through the portal, one of great importance to the world, and somehow that portal was destroyed and opened a hole in our dimesion from hers, thus sending our guest into our world."

Inza looked at Dr. Fate lost for words for a moment before turning her attention back to the young woman, "I sense a lot of power from her, one that has the potential to grow into greatness. I'm not sure how but even now, I sense the world going into the balance since she has arrived, don't you agree, dear," Inza said to Dr. Fate.

Dr. Fate chuckled at Inza, the sound echoing slightly in the room, "Yes, I can sense, this young woman is not what she appears to be and even now I sense that our world is becoming more balance the longer she is her. I believe that our guest will have quite the adventure ahead of her," he said to her, "As soon as she is better and healed."

Inza smiled at Dr. Fate and looked like she was about to say something when a low moan came from the young woman. The young woman started to move her head slightly as if trying to shake a fog that was trying to cover her and then her eyes started to open a bit but she closed them.

Inza gasped, "She is awake, dear."

"Yes and with good timing," Dr. Fate said as he watched the young woman in the bed try to open her eyes again and watched with great curosity as the eyes of the woman open finally.

The color of the woman's eyes startled both Inza and Dr. Fate for they be a beautiful emerald green and seemed to glow in the candle lite room.

And so begins a new life for one Elizabeth Anne Summers.


	4. Secret Origins: Prologue

**| SUMMARY |**

After dieing to save the world from the portal that Glory opened, Buffy expected to go to heaven, but instead landed in a different world where superheros and villains are everywhere. After landing herself in the care of Dr. Fate and his wife, she slowly recovers from her fight with Glory and gains a new life for herself with a new name. Soon after leaving the care of Dr. Fate and his wife, she becomes a superhero and the CEO of a multimillion dollar company. Buffy, now Joan Maria Summer finds herself working together with other heroes to stop the world from being destroyed by evil aliens from Mars. Now she works together with the newly founded Justice League, she fights her way through aliens, villains and her heart.

AN: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my crossover! Just to let you know that I have checked up on my poll to see who is in the lead to be paired up with Buffy. Also I am added votes from my other account to see who Buffy will be paired with.

Here are the results:

Bruce/Batman: 10 votes

Jason Blood: 7 votes

Superman/Clark: 5 votes

Flash, J'onn J'onnz, Question: all with 2 votes

Aquaman, Hades and Hro Talak: all with 1 votes

Other/Wonder Woman: 1 vote

Green Arrow: 2 vote each

Orion: 0 votes

So basically the winner is Batman! With Jason in second!

I am sorry that it's not longer but I wanted to post something for everyone as a present since my birthday is today!

So please enjoy!

**SECRET ORIGINS: Prologue**

An agonizing scream was heard through the dark halls of a home and apparently were coming from a room within the home. This scream came from a woman who was tossing and turning violently from what appears to be a horrifying nightmare but in reality was a vision that was tormenting the woman's mind.

Anger, pain and pure sadness mixed together to form an agonizing blur of color that showed mixed events that all blurred together were flashing before the woman's closed eyes, but it all soon ended as the woman let loose one more scream before bolting straight up with painful gasp.

The room was black and was hard to see but you could see the silhouette of the woman and could hear her heavy panting as if she couldn't get her breathe back. The woman slipped from the bed and stumbled into the wall and groped along the wall looking for something.

Flick!

The bright light in another room went on and the woman made her way into that room to reveal a bathroom. Her panting soon was slowly disappearing as she turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her sweat covered forehead. She let the cool water drip from her face and placed her hands on either side of the sink trying to get her breathe back.

After a few tense moments the woman looked up in the mirror in front of her and you could now clearly see what she looks like. She had long brown hair that reminds one of chocolate and was clearly messy from her tossing and turning. Her slight tan skin was now a pale color as if one was sick and she had somewhat dark circles under her eyes from the vivid visions she just had. However, her eyes were the most startling out of her entire appearance. Beautiful emerald green eyes that almost seem to be glowing flashed for a moment in the mirror before returning to normal as the woman shook her head to get rid of the aching headache that was starting to plaque her.

This woman was once called Buffy Summers, now called Joan Summer stared at her reflection as she tried to figure out what just happened, only to have one thing on her mind.

"What the hell was that?"

Unknown to Joan, at Wayne Tech Metropolis Sub-Station, a man wearing red and blue with a large symbol shaped like an S, who is known to many in the world as Superman, has just received the same visions as Joan did just moment before.

And with that the peaceful times on planet Earth were about to be undone and the good people of Earth are going to be needing all the help they can get with the dangerous times that are now looming ahead of them all.


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry for not updating this story. I have just ended my freshman year of college and am now having my summer vacation. I will be continuing this story along with all the other once's so please be patient with me a little longer.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story along with my other ones.

Also I have posted a new poll and want to know which crossover I should start on next. Please take the poll on my profile and tell me which story I should do next!

Thank you!


	6. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again. I am happy to say that I am updating my stories and I am not quite sure when I will post the next chapter to this story but I will be continuing writing.

Also to those who have taken my poll so far, I am somewhat happy as I check on the status of the votes. Here are the results:

Buffy and Legion: 30%

Other: 30%

Buffy and DaVinci Code: 20%

Buffy and Doom: 10%

Buffy and Treasure Planet: 10%

The remaining choices are 0%

So we have a tie and I have decided to do a Buffy and Legion crossover! To those who have chosen other, I have posted yet another poll on my profile of what other choices that you have. The poll will be posted tomorrow, so to all who are reading this...

PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!

…...Sorry...Been stressful today with the 80 to 90 degree heat...Please take my poll since votes will end at midnight tonight.

Other then that have a great summer and be patient, I will be posting updates of my stories both new and old.

Bye ^u^


End file.
